Soundtrack
by Midnight Mustang
Summary: A look into the Legend of Korra. Drabble/oneshot series.
1. It's Not My Time

AN: I own nothing.

These are born out of a writing exercise started with Jorbor. We would pick a fandom, shuffle our iPods, and I would write a oneshot and she would draw something. A few of these will be from those, but most of them I'll have done by myself. Anyway, when these are inspired by the titles alone, all you'll get is the song title. If I used the song itself, you'll get some lyrics as well. Also, the majority of these will probably be from the time of Legend of Korra, since I feel after the first two episodes I won't botch the characterization too horribly, but who knows?

Hopefully you enjoy these as much as I did!

* * *

Song title: "It's Not My Time" by 3 Doors Down

* * *

Every avatar has their time. Their time to live, their time to die, their time to laugh, their time to cry. And above all, a time to make peace.

Katara knew when Aang's time ended so had hers. It was no longer her place to stand at the forefront of the peacekeeping and keep balance between the four nations. Her friends felt it too; Zuko, Sokka, Toph. Their time had ended.

It was time for them to act as placeholders, now. Train the next generation. Try and prepare them for the challenges of keeping the peace.

The transition would take time. They had to find the next avatar, raise them carefully. Make sure that when the next major conflict arises that they are prepared.

It was a daunting task, and frightening to those who have been in power for so long. And yet, as Katara watches Korra leave for Republic City, she knows she has left the future in capable, if impulsive, hands.


	2. This Dark Day

AN: I own nothing.

So I've seen this idea used a lot based on the promo, but with this prompt, it was either this or the final Equalist battle and I feel like I'd mess up the latter. Also, next chapter will be lengthier. . . It's the one I wrote with Jorbor and handwritten it's three full sheets of paper, front and back, on college rule paper. And it's not done yet. :/

* * *

Song: "This Dark Day" by 12 Stones

* * *

It was a bad day.

. . . All right, so it was pretty much the worst day Korra had ever had in Republic City.

Sneaking a peek at Mako's face, she would have to say this was one of his worst days too.

There were many different faces to Mako, she was learning. There was wary, I-just-met-you-and-I'm-not-sure-what-to-do-with-you Mako, then there was friendly Mako, who didn't come out very often but Korra was proud to say she had coaxed out a few times, and intense, adrenaline-hyped Mako that you saw before, during, and often after a match.

Right now, she guessed she was seeing worried, protective older brother Mako.

It was pretty much the most pathetic, maddening expression she had ever seen, and this was coming from the one who lived with the polar bear dog.

His face flickers between crushing despair, frightening rage, and a set determination. It tugs at Korra's heartstrings and she searches for something to say, some piece of avatar wisdom passed down from reincarnation to reincarnation to comfort, to encourage.

She comes up blank. So she settles for staring.

Eventually he feels her gaze upon his face and looks up from his feet as they walk into the brothers' home in the large pro-bending arena.

"What, Korra?" he asks in a weary tone.

"Just- Nothing," she finishes lamely, bringing her hands from her sides to above her head to stretch. "But- Mako, we're going to find him."

He sighed deeply, letting air settle deep within.

"Korra-" he began, then broke off. And Korra could practically see him break. "Korra, it doesn't work like that here! Bolin is gone. This isn't some training game you've been practicing. Just because we search and we look- It doesn't mean we're going to find him."

Korra opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off again.

"You don't understand! Bolin is all I have. He's all I've ever had. And just like-just like that he's gone. Everything we've been through doesn't matter. You couldn't possibly understand."

"Can't understand what, Mako?" she asked, her voice dropped and deadly. "Can't understand being alone? I can assure you, I know exactly what it's like to be alone. To look out at the world and know you're on your own and no matter who tries to help you, it's really all up to you."

Mako snapped his head back to her, flushing slightly. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but she started talking again.

"Besides, you two aren't alone anymore. You have me."

"A lot of good you've done," he spurted before he can stop himself. Her eyes flash dangerously.

"Look, do you want my help or not?" She gave him no time to answer. She walked over to the window, pulls the latch, punched the top left corner and then the bottom right, finally leaning her shoulder into it like Bolin had taught her the first time she had some to visit the brothers in their home. "Too bad, you've got me anyway."

She hopped out the window and Mako lunged forward with a surprised shout.

But then her head and shoulders reappeared and she held out her hand.

"Are you coming or not? I can't keep this up forever."

As Mako came closer to the window he saw that she was suspended far above the ground, riding on top of a huge water spout. He shook his head and couldn't help the small smile that escaped him.

"What? You didn't honestly think I was going to let Bei Fong and her tin men mess everything up, did you?"


End file.
